


Rule Breakers

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (in later chapters), Angst, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Dominant Harry, Fluff, M/M, Oh look! Another chaptered fic by me!, Sexuality Confusion, Smut, Starts off as:, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, but gets better after that first hump of angst, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is knows mostly as the funny one in One Direction. So when he decides to say that he and Harry are actually dating when Larry Stylinson is brought up again in an interview as a joke, management decides that instead of taking it back; it would be best for publicity if they continued pretending that they were together. As a part of their deal, Louis and Harry sign a list that they made saying things they can not do. One of those things is “Do not fall in love with the other person.” And Harry always knew he has never has been good with rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis wakes up to the smell of eggs hitting one of many pans in the kitchen down the hall. It has to be Harry because he didn’t have anyone over last night and neither did Louis. The man rolls out of bed and quietly opens the door to his bedroom and taps it shut with the back of his heel. Walking further down the dimly lit hallway, he peaks around the corner and spots Harry looming over the stove in his boxers humming a tune to himself.

Louis tiptoes over to the younger boy and peers over his shoulder. Harry feels Louis’ hair tickle the bare skin on his back and he turns around to smile down at his friend.

“Good morning Lou. Go sit. Breakfast is almost done.” Harry instructs.

Louis nods and walks over to the fridge to grab the orange juice; taking a swig from the bottle. Harry sees this from the corner of his eye and makes a sound of indignation.

“Ew. You’re so gross.” Harry voices and Louis rolls his eyes at him.

“I’m gross and I’m proud.” He shrugs.

Harry brings the plates over to the table and they eat their breakfast in the comfortable near silence of their utensils clanking against the white plates. When they are done, Harry clears their pates and puts them in the sink.

“Go get dressed. We have an interview in an hour and the boys will be here in twenty minutes.” Harry tells Louis who is still sat at the table.

The older boy gets up and pecks Harry on the cheek before going down the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah Harold!” He shouts dismissively before the door to his room slams shut.

Exactly twenty five minutes later, Louis comes out of his bedroom to find his four other friends in the living room all waiting for him. They all knew that Louis runs late most of the time.

“I know I know. I’m late and I’m sorry.”

Harry rolls his eyes at him and Liam says “Whatever. Let’s get going.” And the five of them follow him out of Louis and Harry’s flat and to the car waiting downstairs.

~o~

“So onto our next topic of the day, Larry Stylinson!” The interviewer says cheerfully.

It’s only been going on for a few minutes. Zayn was on the far right end of the couch that was facing the interviewer, Niall was next to him, Harry was next to Niall, Louis was next to Harry, and Liam was on the far left of the couch.

Louis doesn’t really mind Larry Stylinson but he doesn’t love it either. He could tell how tired the boys were and decided to lighten the atmosphere and joke about Larry a bit.

“So dish about your relationship boys. Larry; real or not?” She leans forward slightly and looks at Louis specifically.

“Hmm. Well things have changed between us recently and well I have to say that I am in love with this little bugger.” Louis smiles and tosses an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Aw I love you too Lou.” Harry says with a loving look in his eyes.

“Wow. So you two are together for real?”

Louis shrugs casually. “Yeah.”

“So you have it here first on the Tasha Morgan show. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are a legitimate couple!” She says to the audience who cheers.

The red on air sign towards the back clicks off and the show is no longer on television. Niall, Zayn, or Liam don’t say anything about what Louis said because the two of them have played up their ship many times before. But literally as soon as the show is off, Louis and Harry’s phones both ring at the same time.

They look at each other confused but place the devices to their ears. It was Modest! and they want Louis and Harry in their office in one hour. The two of them exchange a quick glance between each other and tell the boys goodbye before hailing a taxi to the building that Modest! is situated in.

It pulls up in front of the looming, shiny looking building that used to intimidate Louis when he came here for the first couple times but no longer does and Harry takes out a few bills to pay the taxi driver.

“Let’s get on with this then.” Harry says to Louis before stepping through the revolving doors and going to the elevator which comes immediately.

Three members of management are already sitting at the long, glossy table in the middle of the room. Harry and Louis sit next to each other across from them.

“Good. You’re both here. We just saw your interview and let us say that we do not approve, Louis.” The man with the wrinkles and salt and pepper hair eyes Louis with disapproval.

“It was just a joke!” Louis says exasperated. This is the “I like girls who like carrots” situation all over again.

“Well your joke got out of hand. We’ve tried to keep this ‘Larry Stylinson’ thing in our control for the most part but this; this can’t be controlled. Look at this.” A packet of paper is pushed across the table to the two boys and it’s pages of tweets.

The trending topic sidebar is circled in red.

They were “Larry”, “Larryforever!”, “Larryisreal”, “LouisandHarry”,”Gay”, “Ishipit”, and “Fangirling”. Only two of the trending topics were not related to either of the boys or one direction or the talk show.

There were pages and pages of tweets about Larry and the talk show. Harry can’t help but snicker at the one saying “Harry was caught streaking once. He’s so white. I wonder what else is white and streaking *wink wink*”

The stern looking blonde woman looks at Harry with her expression pulled into one of annoyance and Harry goes back to neutrality.

“So you see how much of a problem this is. These can no longer be contained like the way they were because of _Mr. Tomlinson’s_ actions. It would be better for publicity and the band’s and both of your reputations if you actually were dating.” The man in the middle of the three says.

Louis’ face turns to one indignity as he says “You do know that we **are not dating** , right?”

“Obviously,” Mister man says in a ‘duh’ tone of voice. “You both are going to keep up the appearance that you are dating and what you said on live television was not false. Here is a contract for both of you to sign.”

They pas a thicker black and white packet to Louis and Harry providing a bunch of legal stuff and things that he barely skims over. Reluctantly, Louis signs his signature on all the dotted lines necessary along with Harry who does the same thing next to him.

“Good. I’m glad you understand our point of view. You two may go now.”

Without another word, Louis pushes his chair away from the table and leaves the room, Harry following right behind him. Louis hails a taxi and they catch the ride back to their flat. The ride is silent in the car itself with Louis brooding on his side of the back seat and Harry taking a few glances at him to check if he’s okay.

“Jesus Harry. Stop looking at me.” He snaps and Harry rolls his eyes with a muttered “Fine.”

Thankfully, they finally get to their flat and ascend the stairs and unlock the door with a quiet click. Louis goes to the fridge and pulls the Chinese food menu from their favorite takeout place down from the metal. He fishes his cellphone from his front pocket and places his order.

“Do you want any?” He mouths to Harry.

Harry nods and Louis puts in his order for him; already knowing what he wants. When he hangs up, he sits on the stool on one side of the kitchen island and looks at Harry.

“Sorry for snapping. I’m just pissed off.” Louis sighs.

Harry sits on the stool on the opposite counter. “Yeah. I get it.”

“It’s just, they control nearly everything in out lives that relates to our image and the band’s image and now we have to pretend to date? It’s fucking annoying.” Louis vents, running a tired hand through his hair.

“Yeah. So what are we going to do with this and about it?” Harry questions his friend.

“I- maybe make some boundaries. You have a pen and some paper?”

Harry goes to the living room and finds a notebook on the bookshelf and a pen on the table. He brings them back to the kitchen and sets them on the island.

Louis writes scribbles on the paper for a few minutes until he’s satisfied. When he’s done, he sets the pen down and turns the paper to Harry.

“Sound okay?” He asks in approval.

Harry scans it and nods his head. Louis wearily smiles at him and turns the lined notebook paper to him once more and scrawls his signature at the bottom.

“You too.” He tells Harry.

When they’re done signing it, Louis hops off the light wood stool, feet making a dull thump on the linoleum and walks over to the fridge. He moves a few of the pamphlets, pieces of paper, reminders, and take out menus around until a spot is clear for the list which is right in the middle of the freezer door; at eye level.

“There. That’s good.” Louis smiles at Harry to which he returns.

                      

Harry agrees with everything that Louis wrote down on the paper. But what he doesn’t know is that the last rule will be a bit of a problem. He’s never been good with following rules before and this; this is no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Louis and his sister/mum family talk and a fake date. :)

“Louis Tomlinson. Why did you not tell me that you and Harry were dating?” Is the first thing that Louis wakes up to on a Wednesday morning; a week after this whole fake dating thing started.

“Mum?” He groans, turning on his side to look at the alarm clock on his night stand that reads ten thirty am.

“Yes Louis.” She sounds exasperated. “Now why did you not tell me that you were dating Harry? And have me find out a week later.”

He sits up in bed and turns his phone on speaker, resting it on the pillows next to him. He wipes at his eyes, blinking slowly to get awake as he says “Um I forgot?”

“I don’t believe that for one second. I want the truth from you mister.” She commands.

“Mister mum, really? I’m twenty two years old. And just didn’t really want to I guess. I still wanted to keep it relatively quiet.” He lies expertly.

“You should have told me. I’m your mum and I adore you and Harry. Especially together. Both of you have to come over soon, okay?” Louis can hear the smile in her voice and it bothers him that he has to lie. But telling people would just complicate things and possibly spread the idea that they aren’t real around which can not happen.

“Alright mum. I’m going to go. I love you.”

“Love you too.” She responds before hanging up the phone.

He is about to settle back into bed when his phone vibrate, rattling around on the nightstand. He groans and picks it up. Now he has a text from Lottie on his phone. He opens it to read what it says.

                                                                                                                 

They text back and forth until finally, his phone starts ringing again.

“Okay, so… what?” Louis greets as soon as he picks up.

“Well good morning to you too. I’m just trying to get “the scoop” on things.” Lottie says into her own phone.

“You did not just say ‘the scoop’….” Louis answers incredulously.

“I’m just making sure you get my point. I found out a week later than when announced that you are dating your former best friend and current lover.”

Louis makes a face, scrunching up his nose with a grimace. “Dude. We aren’t lovers.”

“Pshh. Louis, I’m fifteen. I know how sex works. Anyways, you’re my brother. You’re supposed to tell us stuff like this before you do it on an interview.” And if Louis didn’t know any better, he would think that she sounded a little offended by it.

“Look, I’m sorry. But if I wanted to keep something to myself for a bit then I would have. When I wanted to, I would have told you guys.” Louis articulates gently.

“I mean I understand that. But like since you’re my brother and the guys and I are at least on acquaintance level, I don’t keep tabs on you guys and look up the band and stuff. And when my friend mentions it to me at school over shitty cafeteria food, a week after it was announced which means you guys have been dating for at least a month, it’s a little bothersome.” She admits.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. What can I do to make it up to you?” He questions.

There is silence on her end of the line for a few moments until she says “Get me an autograph from Justin Bieber and you are forgiven.”

He laughs. “Oi, just using me for my fame, are you?”

“But of course. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“M’kay. Love you too. Bye.” He hangs up the phone and lies back in bed, not to go back to sleep since he knows that isn’t going to happen again, but to relax.

But when his stomach growls, that’s his cue to get up and go get some breakfast. He quietly opens the door to his room and shuts it behind him with a click. He didn’t hear Harry get out of bed, so he thinks he’s still asleep but Harry is inside the kitchen eating a bowl of cinnamon Chex. Because after all, that cereal is great.

“Morning.” Louis mumbles, going to the fridge to find something to eat.

“Hey Lou.” Harry responds.

Louis finds takeout and microwaves it before sitting down across the kitchen island from Harry. After a few moments of the sounds of chewing and otherwise silence fill the room, Harry speaks.

“I was notified of us having to go on a date today by the way.”

Louis looks up and into Harry’s deep green eyes.

“Okay. Well where?” Louis questions.

“Um, let me check.” Harry looks through his phone which was by his side for the text message.

“A restaurant they set a reservation at. At seven. It’s fancy so wear a suit.”

A deep sigh escapes Louis’ lips. It’s already been one week and he was tired of this. And it’ll be many more before they “break up.” Louis knows he didn’t have much of a choice in agreeing to this and neither did Harry, but he wishes he did; just so he could say “No. I don’t want to pretend to be dating my best friend and lie to the world.”

But instead, he simply nods and goes to put his dishes away in the sink.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back later.” Louis says dejectedly and Harry frowns.

“You know I’m sorry that we have to do this too if it makes you feel better.” Harry voices as a makeshift apology to Louis.

“It doesn’t, but thanks.” The older boy weakly smiles and goes up the stairs to his room to change clothes.

He throws on an oversized jumper and jeans with his toms that he hardly wears anymore and leaves the house a little after noon. He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and lets his thoughts wander wherever they want to go. His mind was the only place where he can say whatever he wants and not have to worry what someone else thinks.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, he bumps into someone and is startled out of his daze.

His hand quickly reaches out to grab her hand so she doesn’t fall.

“Oh I’m sorry!” He says apologetically to the girl.

She takes her hand out of Louis’ grip and smooth’s out her clothes.

“It’s alright. Are you okay?” The girl questions, looking up at Louis with pretty brown eyes and long eyelashes framing them.

“Yeah.” He smiles because she is rather attractive. Long brown hair that flows in graceful waves to her waist, big brown eyes, long eyelashes, silky pink lips, and she’s fit.

“It looks like you need some coffee. I was on my way to Starbucks. You want to come with? Maybe we could just talk?” The girl offers.

“Yeah I’d like that. I’m Louis by the way.” He introduces.

“I’m Eleanor.” She responds, smiling as they walk side by side on the nearly empty sidewalk.

Louis just wants to thank the heavens that there are no paparazzi around.

~o~

“So this is it?” Eleanor asks inquisitively when they leave the popular, warm, good smelling coffee shop.

“Yeah. But we should meet up again sometime.” Louis hands her his phone number he scribbled on a piece of paper.

“Okay. I’ll see you sometime soon Louis. Have good luck with your problem.” She gives him a quick hug before walking in the direction that she needs to go.

Obviously she knew who Louis was and Louis liked her from the date he guesses he could call it, so the male told her that he and Harry weren’t actually dating. And he needed to get it off his chest. Louis smiles and decides to go back home.

When Louis unlocks the door, Harry isn’t anywhere to be found. But there is a note that he left on the counter.

_Lou, I went out. Be back around five thirty. Love, Harry X._

Louis throws the note away when he’s done reading it and hangs out in the flat doing nothing until five where he goes upstairs to get dressed for his “date.”

He riffles through his closet until he finds a two piece suit that he thinks is _suit_ able enough for tonight. He chuckles to himself at his unintended pun. It was a black suit jacket, crisp white button down, and black dress pants. Louis sets the clothes on his bed and gets on his stomach on the floor. He shimmies under the bed and pulls out a shoe box from under it that had his dress shoes in it.

He already knows that Harry is going to be wearing a blazer but blazers aren’t his thing. They’re Harry’s. He has just stepped out the shower and started going to his room when Harry comes up the stairs. He just barely blushes when he sees Louis completely naked except for the towel wrapped tightly around his waist and doesn’t know why. He’s seen all the boys naked at least once and never blushed then.

“I just need to get dressed and then I’ll be ready.” Louis informs Harry.

“Sure.” Harry replies, going down the hall to his own room, brushing off the weird incidence.

~o~

Sure enough, Harry is in a white scoop neck t-shirt and a navy blue blazer. They take his range rover to the restaurant. And of course, as planned, there are paparazzi out front. They all look over when they see the black vehicle and start snapping as many pictures as humanly possible when Harry steps out of the car with Louis.

They walk side by side and Harry grabs Louis’ hand and make sure that it is visible by the cameras. Finally they get inside and are directed to a table by the window of the restaurant towards the back. They both know it’s so more pictures could be taken of them. Harry lets go of Louis’ hand and they look at the menus set out on the table.

“That was crazy.” Louis speaks.

“I know. Like the two of us as a couple wouldn’t be that interesting. I’d care about Bradgelina or something like that.” Harry says.

“Or Krobert.”

“Or Payzer.”

“Or Zerrie.” Louis snickers.

“Or Chrihanna.” Harry laughs loudly.

They come up with couples and couple names until a waitress comes to take their orders.

~o~

By the end of the date, Louis and Harry are wearing wide smiles and are left in stiches from their conversations. When they’re reaching the front of the restaurant where the paparazzi are still there, Louis reaches out his hand for Harry to take like before.

The same thing as when they entered happens as they exit the restaurant and to play it up, Harry leans down to kiss Louis on the cheek. They smile at the cameras and go to the car to start on their way home.

“That was, interesting. I’ll see you in the morning Haz.” Louis says when they enter the dark, quiet flat that seems lifeless since they haven’t been in it for three hours.

“Yeah. G’night Louis.”

“Night!” Louis whispers as he enters his room and closes the door behind him; thus ending the night.


	3. Chapter 3

There is repetitive knocking at the front door and Louis is the one to go and get it. Liam, Zayn, and Niall are on the other side and walk into the flat with “Hey’s” or mumbles of greeting. Harry puts a movie on and the home menu is already up. Of course it’s Love Actually.

They all sit down around the living room and Niall says with a slight smirk “Hey boys, look what I saw.” He sets down a glossy magazine and Louis and Harry from their first “date” are in it. The four boys peer a little closer to get a glimpse of it.

_Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles of One Direction caught on first public date together after revealing relationship to the world. The two band members were caught going to a upscale restaurant in downtown London where they reside last week. Harry looked wonderful in his signature outfit consisting of a white t-shirt (that doesn’t show off his tattoos this time; what a shame) and navy blue blazer while boyfriend Louis looked dashing in his suit. Is that Versace we eye, hmm. Looks like Louis has good taste. (In men and clothing.)_

_The pair were holding hands as they entered the restaurant. A few lucky cameras caught sight of them laughing and exchanging cute looks at each other across the table they were sat at in the restaurant mentioned before. Can we say one of the cutest couples of the year? And Harry leant down and kissed the twenty two year old on the cheek with such an in love smile on his face as they left the restaurant with bright smiles and clasped hands once more. If the first public date was this sickeningly sweet, what about the ones ahead?_

“So Harry, you’re just so in love hmm? I never knew that you guys were so cute together.” Zayn teases.

“Oi, shut up. Maybe I’m not as bad an actor as everyone thought.” Harry replies, leaning back in his chair which is when Louis comes in with popcorn and sits right on Harry’s lap, leaning over to put the bowl on the table.

“Wha’s that?” Louis asks, eyes peering at the magazine.

“Just you and Harry in your first magazine spread as _Larry/Lourry._ ” Liam pipes in.

Louis grabs the glossy magazine in his hands and leans back so his back is comfortably rested on Harry’s chest. Instinctively, Harry moves his arms so they’re crossed over Louis’ waist like a seatbelt. After a few minutes of random chatter; Louis doesn’t feel like making the effort to lean over to put the magazine back on the table when Harry is a really comfortable spot, so he tosses it like a frisbee and actually gets it to the intended target.

“Well I look good. What else can I say?” Louis decides.

“Oh and what about me? I looked bad?” Harry says playfully.

Louis turns his head so he’s facing Harry and says referring to the magazine, “No Harold. You looked absolutely wonderful.”   The boy places a light kiss to Harry’s cheek and turns back around.

The other’s were watching the exchange with curious eyes.

“We’re still best friends. Now are we going to watch the movie or what? Because if not, I’m going to hoard all the popcorn to myself.” Louis tells them. Liam is the one to hit play on the DVD player remote.

~o~

In the middle of the movie, Louis’ phone starts to ring. He shimmies out of Harry’s loose grip to answer it. He takes it to the entrance hallway.

“Hello?” They can still hear him in the living room with how thin the walls are despite it being an upscale house.

“Oh hey! It’s you!” He sounds happy.

There are a few words on his end of the line that sound like murmurs to the other boys but then he says “We’re watching Love Actually. Do you want to come over?”

“Great! I’ll let them know you’re coming. Bye El.”

Louis walks back into the living room with a smile on his face. They all decided that Liam is the keeper of all things remote-y, so he hits pause on the remote.

“Who’s ‘El’?” Niall asks him, putting air quotes around El.

“She’s this really nice, fit girl that I met last week. I happen to like her so don’t do anything too stupid. So I guess I should say don’t be your selves.”

“Hey! You do more stupid things than us most of the time. And you’re older!” Niall frowns.

“Yeah. That’s true. But not now. We’re going to be normal people watching a movie.” As an after thought he adds “You know I didn’t mean it in a bad way Ni. Just, I want things to be good when she comes over.”

Louis puts a few haphazard items away and there is a knock at the door a few minutes later. Louis eagerly goes to get it and soon he walks back in with a pretty girl looking to be in her late teens or early twenties.

“Boys, this is Eleanor.” Louis introduces her, hand in hand.

They all say their forms of hello and the two of them squeeze in on the couch. She puts her legs on Louis’ lap and he smiles at her. The movie is started up again and Harry can’t help but not like how close they are and how Louis looks at her.

This girl seems nice, but Harry has no clue why he doesn’t really like her and feels some sort of feeling digging in the recesses of his stomach. It’s not like he was jealous or envious of them/her. That couldn’t have been it. Nope, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than usual. I wanted that to be a good ending point for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this is a day late. Sorry.

Over the past month, Louis has asked Eleanor out a few times. 

“Hey Harry?” Louis asks when he enters the kitchen where Harry is leaning against the countertop.

He turns around to his friend, wondering what he has to say.

“Yeah?”

Louis looks giddy and Harry doesn’t really know why. It is a normal day just like any other after all.

“I’m going to ask Eleanor to be my girlfriend. I was wondering if you had any good ideas on how I should do it. Like simple or something special?” Louis sticks his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants and rocks slightly on his heels.

The grip Harry has tightens on the water bottle in his hand, not that Louis notices. Okay he definitely doesn’t like the idea of them dating. There isn’t anything wrong with Eleanor from the few times he’s met her; he just doesn’t like her or them together. He takes a deep breath before answering Louis.

“Um, dinner to someplace nice? But so it doesn’t actually look like a date cause; you know…”

“Yeah that’s true. I’ll do that. Thanks Haz.” He smiles brightly at his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder before grabbing his phone to give her a call.

Harry goes upstairs to his room and puts headphones in his ears after he flops down on his bed to think and get some quiet. He thinks about  LouisandEleanor,  he thinks about Eleanor, he thinks about Louis and his perfect smooth, tan skin, his high cheek bones, his cerulean blue eyes that could give the ocean a run for its money, his bum, his lips. His soft thin pink lips that from the couple accidental kisses feel so good against his. Soft and smooth against his own.

He shouldn’t be thinking of his best mate like this and shouldn’t be jealous of his soon to be girlfriend, but he can’t help it. The man wants to deny it, but he thinks he has feelings for his best friend. When Louis knocks on his door and opens it all the way after Harry says he could come in, Harry’s heart rate definitely picks up. His hair is quiffed up and he’s in a pair of tight jeans and a tee shirt.

“I’m going out with El now. I’ll be back later.”

Harry nods and Louis leaves with a small smile. A few minutes later, Harry gets out of bed and put on some normal clothes, deciding he’ll go out somewhere too cause he was bored and needed to get out of the house.

~o~

When Harry comes back a few hours later, the entire flat is dark with only the kitchen light being left on. Almost immediately, he can hear rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs since the walls are thin and a girlish high pitched moan saying “Louis.”

He doesn’t want to deal with that or even think about what is happening up there (even though he knows), so he leaves immediately, shutting the front door quietly behind him. Going to a bar sounds really good to him at the moment. He needs to just not think about relationships or his feelings for Louis and forget what he heard; even if just momentarily.

He’s sitting at the bar on a stool, drinking a glass of scotch when a blonde haired girl in a low cut top and extremely short and tight shorts appears next to him. 

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing here all alone?” She questions, hopping up on the stool next to him.

\---

“Would you like to go back to my place?” She asks him, leaning over a bit to reveal more of her cleavage.

“I would love to.”

~o~

The next morning, Harry’s phone rings loudly and early. He groans and picks up.

“Hello?” He grumbles rolling over so his face is squished into the pillow avoiding the light coming in through his window. He really needs to start sleeping with his curtains closed.

It’s management calling him in for a meeting and telling him to bring Louis with him. 

Harry does that and soon they are in their office yet again. When the two of them sit in two chairs across from the man with platinum blonde hair that is most definitely dyed, he spreads out an array of six magazines with articles or covers of Harry leaving the bar last night with the girl. Louis is a little confused because he doesn’t know what this is.

“Harry you have to be more careful. You appear to be in a committed relationship with Louis when you leave a bar with a girl which definitely looks suspicious when there is a lipstick mark on your cheek and your lips look redder than usual. We’re going to have to have more public sightings of you and Louis together and put a whole spin on this thing which is a whole lot of trouble in it’s self. What do you have to say for yourself?” The man from management asks.

Harry shrugs. “I’m sorry I guess.”

Management man pinches his nose and sighs. “You know what, just go. You’re both dismissed.”

“Harry, how could you be that careless? Rule, sex with other people is kept inside the house, privately.” Louis chides as they enter the elevator. 

Harry is completely fed up with him at the moment. Although a lot of it isn’t his fault. 

Harry scoffs. “With other people? Like we’d ever even have sex with each other.” He says with a snarky tone evident in his voice. “It’s not my fault I wanted to go get a few drinks after I heard you fucking your  girlfriend  upstairs in our flat. That is not my fault. I wanted to go out and I met a girl and she wanted me. So I figured why not? I wanted to get laid. So fuck the stupid rule because it was one time. I’ll just stay celibate or something until this whole stupid fucking fake relationship thing is over.” Harry practically growls.

Louis seems shocked for a moment, but then he settles his features into one of neutrality. “Okay.” Is all that he says and then there is awkward silence between them and tension that could be felt in the air.

~o~

“Guys, this has been going on for a week now. Make up.” Liam sighs when the five of them hang out and Louis and Harry aren’t even talking to each other.

There is a definite rift between them. And they could barely contain it when they had to be seen together. Management saw it and tweeted on his account.

Louis and I are okay and doing great. That girl was a friend from secondary school! Xx

“God you two. Kiss and make up.” Zayn and Liam push them close until they are pressed chest to chest. Finally, they hug. Harry ignores the kiss part because that doesn’t sound bad.

Harry puts his arms around Louis’ waist Louis puts his head on Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Comes the muffled apology from Louis.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Now that you’re on good terms, let’s do what we came to Niall’s for and play some video games, okay?” Liam looks at them expectantly with raised eyebrows and they nod.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. *Sigh*

“Hey lads, let’s go out tonight.” Niall says as he reclines back in his chair in Liam ’s barely lit living room where the five of them were hanging out that day.

It was mostly dark outside with the sun almost completely behind the western side of the horizon and all of them were too lazy to get up and find a light switch to flip on.  That required energy which none of them felt like exerting.  The small amount of light left provided a dark orange color to be cast across the spacious room.

“Where did you have in mind Nialler? It probably involves alcohol.” Liam questions, looking up from his phone. He was playing an intense game of angry birds.

“Clubbing. We haven’t been in forever and we don’t have anything to do. So we can get dressed, meet up here and go down to Concord.” Niall claps his hands together once, agreeing with his idea and nods his head looking extremely satisfied with himself judging by the grinning he was doing.

That idea appeals to all five boys in the room, so they murmur their agreements.

“Hey, do you guys mind if I invite Eleanor?” Louis asks with an almost apologetic look on his face because he hoped that it wouldn’t be intruding on their night out.

Harry doesn’t say anything on that subject because he actually does mind (a lot) but doesn’t want to put Louis down; no matter what his feelings are. Even though he now knows that he doesn’t only think of Louis as his best friend anymore, he still wants the older boy to be happy. So the other three say they don’t mind at all and Harry just makes an unintelligible mumble that Louis takes for a “No I don’t mind” and smiles.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best.” He tells them with a quick glance up from his texting Eleanor about the plans.

“No problem. We just want our Lou Bear to be happy.” Zayn chimes in, putting one of his arms around Louis’ shoulders, giving a tight squeeze.

Getting plastered definitely sounds good right about now to Harry because all he wants for a few hours is to not think about anything; to go with the flow. So everyone but Liam leave the flat to go get dressed before arriving back at Liam's place once more.

All of them pile into the bright yellow taxi they called that smells musky with a hint of vodka and feet that is attempted to be masked by a cinnamon air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror up front. Louis tells the man Eleanor’s address and the taxi driver drives along the crowded roads of London until he pulls up in front of her building.

Louis has already texted her that they were there, so she comes out immediately; dressed in a tight, silver sequined mini dress that was strapless other than the one long sleeve on the right side. She opens the door closest to her and climbs into the vehicle. Louis slides over to make room for her.

“Hi guys.” She smiles kindly at Liam, Zayn, and Harry.

They all say hello back. Even Harry manages. The cab they were in had two rows of seats other than the driver’s row. They both had three seats, but the row that Louis and Eleanor sat in had one that had an unidentifiable brown stain in the one on the far left, so everyone stayed away from that seat. The couple used it as an excuse to sit close together.

Harry has to bite back a groan at the sight of the two of them cuddling. But finally the cab stops in front of Concord and all six young adults as they all are at this age in life, quickly pull open the doors and slide out of the not so clean cab in excitement.

They all quickly bound up to the bouncer, and with their famous faces and the one “She’s with us” from Louis for Eleanor, they are allowed inside the club.

The lights are pulsating in time with the beat of the music in multiple bright colors, the air is damp with heat and sweat, there is alcohol everywhere, bodies pressed up close, and Harry just loves it. He loves the atmosphere that clubs bring. It just makes him feel so alive and different from the way that he usually is. Everyone goes off to various points in the large club to do whatever they want, and that doesn’t exclude the youngest of the group.

~o~

Later on in the night after having quite a few drinks, Harry feels that he really needs to take a piss. He wanders through the packed bodies, slightly fumbling with his steps until he finally finds the men’s restroom.

He swings open the door and silently walks inside. He didn’t expect to see Eleanor perched on the black and white speckled bathroom counter illuminated by the fluorescent lighting with her eyes shut, with his best mate in between her legs kissing her wildly. He could see one of Louis’ hands gripping the counter and the other up her dress. A high pitched moan comes from her mouth saying “T-there. More.”

Harry quickly stumbles out of the room in his alcohol infused haze and he’s a little hurt and more disgusted by that. No amount of alcohol could get rid of the sight that he just saw. Not even thirty minutes later, Louis taps Harry on the shoulder and says he’s going home if Harry wants to come with.

The younger boy nods and they drunkenly clamber down the one half flight of stairs to the door that leads them to the outside world. Thankfully, a different taxi is outside and Louis and Harry climb inside.

When he notices the sullen look on Harry’s face, Louis asks concerned “You alright Haz?” because he didn’t know that Harry saw him and Eleanor in the bathroom of the club.

“Yeah. I’m just great.” Harry says bitterly. He wasn’t going to tell Louis what was wrong because he felt that Louis didn’t really need to know.

Harry really wants to hate Louis. Hate him for making him feel this way. For making him feel love and bitterness towards him. For making him not like Eleanor when in all honesty, she’s a lovely girl.

But Louis is all swollen lips and tan skin and disheveled caramel hair and flushed cheeks and blue eyes that are slightly red but still so honest that Harry knows that he doesn’t hate Louis and probably never will be able to.

And he hates that. He hates that he can not hate Louis; it’s physically impossible for the twenty year old. He hates how gorgeous Louis is and how happy he seems to be with Eleanor even though their relationship is still new. He hates that fake dating him is as close as he’s going to get to the real thing. He hates that he’s fallen in love with his best friend who does not feel the same back. But mostly he hates the shit that life has been throwing at him lately.

On the car ride home, Louis scootches over across the seat so he is leaning on Harry and Harry casually puts an arm around his shoulders.

Louis looks up at him with tired, happy eyes and says “I- love you Harry.”

And Harry responds with “I love you too.” Although to Harry, the statement is meant in more than just a platonic way. But he doesn’t have time to dwell on feelings or Louis because the moment is quickly ruined by Louis rushing over Harry’s lap to roll down the window and throw up outside instead of in the cab. Harry just rubs his back in calming, circular motions until he’s done.

He settles into his seat next to Harry once more and mumbles again “Love you Haz.”

Harry just says a simple “Yeah.” in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 21 days and you have this shitty chapter as an update. I'm sorry. It's a filler and I feel like my writing's been off lately. But next chappy's supposed to be better. Hint: Louis starts to get a little confused with his sexuality. :)

"Shit. This; this is bad." Louis mumbles to himself as he checks out all things social media and happens across things about the band. (He liked to sometimes check up on themselves. See what was going on in what fans called the "One Direction fandom.")

There were pictures of him and Eleanor circulating around twitter and tumblr and google; everything. Fans were upset because word had gotten out that him and Eleanor were dating. (Which was a rumor to the world but a fact to himself, the boys, and management.) There were  analyses, speculations, hate, and a general shit storm in the world of One Direction fans because they think that Louis is dating her due to the main picture floating around of him with his arm around her shoulders, mid laugh. Along with a "source" close to the boys that said they were in fact a couple. This source has to be made up because none of the boys would tell and management certainly wouldn't. Because then that would ruin the guise they have of Harry and himself dating.

It all started when he got up that morning and brushed his teeth before climbing back into bed to peruse the internet and watch t.v.; his usual morning routine. Then he pulls his laptop from the floor of the bed deciding to continue playing the game he has paused in one of his tabs in  google  chrome before he quickly grows bored of that. So he clicks the red x in the tab and logs into twitter, tweeting something really quick.

When he's done, he looks to the side bar like usual to see if any trends interest him when he sees  # Isittrue ?  and  Louis and the girl  and  Larry  are three of the things off to the side in that little blue box. He opens each of the three trends in a new tab and scrolls through each one for a few minutes time.

A lot of the tweets are things like  " Elounor ? Please. Larry is much better than that. I just want to know; # Isittrue ?  and  "Louis is probably cheating on Harry. Probably doesn't even love him. I always liked him the least.  Smh ."  Louis simply rolls his eyes at that last one because even if he and Harry aren't dating, he'll always love him.

He then discovers a few link to a popular article on the mirror (he can't fucking stand them. Especially after the article they did about him and his real father.) Louis logs out of twitter and checks any other social media he can think of to see what is going on. The last thing he goes to is  Louis Tomlinson girl dating  on  google .

The mirror article is the first main result. When he clicks on the link his eyes are bothered by the atrocious purple background of the website that call themselves a source of news. His eyes skim over the article and he gets more frustrated as he reads the little black words typed on the white background of the article its self. It's a bunch of rubbish that they try to tie together to the speculation of Louis dating Eleanor. But apparently a lot of people believe it. Especially fans.

His phone beeps and without even looking away from the screen, Louis grabs it to see who texted him at this important moment in time. Of course it's management. There was a simple five word text on his screen that read "Come here now. Bring Harry." The implied tone makes him slam the lid to the silver  macbook  shut and throw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"Hey Haz! We have to go downtown to management's office!" Louis calls out down the hallway as he descends the stairs. Harry comes down looking a bit more put together than Louis just as Louis pulls on his beanie and vans.

~o~

"So you boys know that you're going on the two and a half month long European tour in a week or so, right?" Ellen asks calmly, folding her hands on the glass table top.

Louis hates being here. Every single room is the same design and same layout. It makes him feel claustrophobic; like he would never find his way out of the building if he were lost. Which is why he tries to come here as little as possible; which seems impossible for him lately.

"Yeah." Harry says in the same tone.

Louis decided to let him do all the talking today unless he himself was directly addressed.

"Well we are extremely displeased with you Louis. So from now, you are no longer allowed to be in public with the girl unless the other four are around. Also you are to be more publicly affectionate with Harry from now on. Do what you must to make it look real.  One more slip up and you will be facing consequences. Paparazzi are outside so look like everything is fine and be affectionate. You may go."

Louis quickly pushes back from the table and leaves the room with Harry following behind. The ride down to the first floor in the elevator is silent and sure enough; when those doors open, there is a crowd of paparazzi outside waiting for Harry and Louis. Wordlessly, Harry offers his hand for the shorter man to take which he thankfully does and leads them outside to the warm summer air.

All the rumors and awful names are being shouted at them by these scum bags that call themselves reporters and neither Harry or Louis utter a word. Finally they reach Harry's car and quickly slam the doors shut once inside. Harry starts the car and looks over to the passenger's seat where Louis is sat. His  expression is pinched and his features are set into a scowl. Harry thinks it's best to leave him alone so he simply turns the dial on his side towards Louis a bit to turn up the volume of the radio which helps him ignore the tension in the car a lot better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment?


End file.
